


Another Universe

by journesol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, John and Mary's Wedding, Love Confession-ish, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock-centric, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post by naughtywatson and joolabee:“Sherlock mouthing “I do” when Mary does, just so he can have a chance to say it.John turning to look at Sherlock in the middle of his own wedding ceremony, because he heard him”
Relationships: John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> helloo this is my first fic in the sherlock fandom, it could be shit but you be the judge. un-beta-ed. :>

Everything felt warm and fuzzy, and solely not just because of a sunny day and the ( _ itchy _ ) 3-piece suit. Today was  _ the big day,  _ as others ( _ repeatedly _ ) mentioned. The  _ end of an era,  _ as Mrs. Hudson described to Sherlock earlier that day. He scoffed at her words, but inside, in his mind, he knew she was  _ right.  _ John was gonna move on with his life, he was gonna move out of 221B, have a child, and quite possibly grow that mustache again. 

Sherlock stared at the couple on the altar, he never cared about weddings, refused to go to them even, but this was different. This was  _ John’s  _ wedding, his best friend’s  _ big day.  _ Sherlock even helped plan it, made sure everything was perfect. Why did he bother?

_ Because that could’ve been him.  _

That could’ve been Sherlock at the altar with John, saying the vows with John, declaring his love in front of everyone with John, planning a future with John, starting a family with John, being  _ with John.  _

But it wasn’t him. And today proves it won’t ever be  _ him.  _

Sherlock’s love for John was definitely not invisible, all their friends suspected, and soon found out after the detective confesses it, but Sherlock never told John. He didn’t have the courage to. And John, as smart as he could be, was oblivious. Sherlock knew John _knew_ something was up, but John didn’t know Sherlock was too scared to speak up. So the former army-doctor remains oblivious, pretending not to notice anything until it's far too late for the detective and John meets someone new. 

A part of Sherlock was–  _ is _ happy for him. Mary was a great woman and he doesn’t lie when he says she’s the luckiest person on earth. He’d never expected anyone to be his partner, let alone his  _ friend _ . He knew what he was, and he knew he was capable of hurting people, even John. A part of him believes this is what he gets after everything he put John through. Maybe John needs to rest, a break from Sherlock and his antics. 

The other part was his heartbroken self. He felt stupid for thinking John would actually make a move, for John to confess his feelings, if he had feelings. Maybe his big brother was right, maybe caring wasn’t an advantage at all. Yet, he couldn’t help it when it came to John. 

John was different. And he loved that about him. John brought out the human in him in ways no one else could. John made him feel welcomed, feel at home. 

_ Home. Where is it now?  _ Sherlock felt like he was kicked out of his own home, his own safety. It was now back to square one: Alone.

By the time he escaped his thoughts to check what was happening around him, it was time for wedding vows. The part Sherlock was never really in favor of. He tried going back to his train of thoughts, so he wouldn’t have to hear this, hear John pour out his heart, not for him but for someone else, but his curiosity of what his blogger was gonna say took over him. 

“Mary Watson, you are the most brilliant and most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You pulled, or more like, dragged me through hard times and became the light during my dark times.” The audience chuckled a bit. “You became my powerhouse, the energy that flows through me. You solved me like broken puzzle that I am and was the missing piece to complete me. Today, I stand in front of my friends and family, to ask you if you will take the pleasure of starting a future with me and becoming Mrs. Mary Watson. Will you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Mary was crying, bawling even, as she smiled, then giggled, “I–”

“–do.” Sherlock whispers at the same time.

Molly and Greg who stood on either side of the detective widened their eyes in shock at what they just heard. They slowly turned their heads to look at Sherlock, he even feels Molly grasp his upper arm in concern, but the tall man didn’t mind them.

What he cared more about was John who actually heard him and glances at him in shock. They stared at each other for a while. His eyes said so many things, Sherlock didn’t even bother deducing it. 

A tear rolls out of Sherlock’s own. Though shocked, his eyes stayed on John’s, he smiled slowly and whispered, “I do, maybe just not in this universe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... kudos?


End file.
